


Run Away With Me

by calamityqueen



Series: Run Away with Me [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Kink, Description Of Battle, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jango Lives! AU, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, angst if you squint????? idk, kind of soulmate au???, suggested force bond, uh oh jango's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: The first story in the "Run Away With Me" timeline!! This was mentioned in "Needy," and now you guys know the details!You and two other Jedi are sent to the mid rim system of Avaria to protect its royal family from usurpers. You run into a mandalorian bounty hunter sent to kill the king, and he just steals your breath away-- will he steal your heart too?
Relationships: Jango Fett/Reader, Original Female Character& Reader, Original Male Character& Reader, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Sirena Hunvass-Original Female Character/Javesh Decoth-Original Male Character
Series: Run Away with Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place ten years before AOTC. Tbh I'm not really that familiar with Jango's lore I really just skimmed his wookiepedia page for this, so idk if this is timeline-accurate or not but honestly Idc. Also I'm mostly using his Legends lore since he's at least still regarded as a Mandalorian there. He's a bounty hunter at this point. The Reader is 22 and freshly knighted, and Jango is 32. Ten year age difference.

The mid-rim planet of Avaria was a beautiful one-- with rolling hills and gorgeous mountains and clear lakes and rivers.You made it a note to remind yourself to visit this place when you weren’t protecting its King from a rival clan intent on killing him and his family.

“I can’t thank you enough for your speedy arrival, Jedi Knights,” King D’Zutrin prattled on anxiously as he walked beside you and your Jedi colleagues in the massive halls of the palace, “after the public threat made by Clan Stevos, I wasn’t sure when they would attack.”

“Of course, your highness,” Jedi Knight Javesh Decoth replied, the twi’lek smiling gently, “you and your people have always been faithful allies to the Jedi, and we wish to be able to aid you in any way we can.” 

You listened into the conversation attentively; this was your first mission since being knighted, and you were anxious to do well and gain the approval of the council. 

“Y/n,” Sirena whispered, poking your arm in an attempt to get your attention. You tried to ignore your friend and keep your focus on the King’s conversation with Javesh, but she was an insistent one. No wonder she was still a padawan. How Javesh put up with her antics, you’d never know. 

“Yes, Si?” you whispered back, masking your annoyance and giving her a quick glance before returning your attention to the conversation. 

“You think we’re actually gonna get to fight? Maybe some soldiers or even bounty hunters?” she asked, her whisper excited. The young woman was always ready for a fight. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” you replied to her curtly. You flinched internally at your tone, not intending to sound flippant, but you needed to listen to what the King and Javesh were saying. 

“When the soldiers arrive, I hope to negotiate a peace, but in the case that they do not accept peace, we will defend you and your family, your highness.” the twi’lek informed the king, reassuring him of his saftey. 

“What will our plan be in the case of an attack, master?” Sirena jumped into the conversation, leaning forward a bit to look at her master. Javesh smiled fondly, chuckling at his padawan’s excitableness. 

“Well, my padawan, we would have the king and his family reside in the protective chambers of the throne room, surrounded by guards, while we patrol the halls,” he responded, turning to look at both you and Sirena, “but remember, we negotiate before we activate our sabers.” 

“Of course,” you replied, and Sirena nodded in agreement. Javesh, one of the greatest negotiators in all of the Jedi order, was never one to start a fight, but he always ended them with the same grace as he spoke. Javesh and Sirena’s gazes lingered on one another before the king stuttered out another nervous question, diverting the twi’lek’s attention. It took all of your strength to not roll your eyes. They really thought they were hiding something, huh. 

»»————- ★ ————-««  
When a palace guard reported that warriors from Clan Stevos were parading through the streets of the capitol, Javesh had told you and Sirena to patrol the east and west halls respectively. 

“I feel a disturbance in the force-- something is going to happen. Be careful,” he said, looking especially at his padawan. 

You had felt something in the force as well, but you wouldn’t necessarily call it a disturbance. In fact, it felt good; like a piece of you that you didn’t know was missing was returning. With every step down the ornate hall, you felt yourself getting closer to that piece. That is, until a loud crash rang in your ears. You jerked your head to see a Rodian holding a blaster, aimed directly at you. He fired, and you dodged the blast. You heard another crash, but couldn’t see what it was as the bounty hunter in front of you fired another shot, to which you ignited your lightsaber, and deflected it. 

You shifted backwards, preparing to make a run for it, when you heard a noise that sounded like the shifting of armor. You turned to see a Mandalorian, clad in silver and blue beskar, with his hands lazily resting on his blasters. A thrill ran up your spine when he spoke, his deep baritone sending shivers through your body. 

“Well well, now what do we have here?”

»»————- ★ ————-««  
This was the first time in a long time Jango’s felt something when it came to a job. He wouldn’t say he felt uneasy, no, that wasn’t the right word. Something about this job-- leading a group of bounty hunters to kill a royal family, while his employers set a distraction-- was making him feel, well, weird. He didn’t know the words to describe the odd longing in his chest. As he approached his planned entrance with a young Rodian-- a kid that was new to the bounty hunting business, Jango felt as though he was supposed to be here, like he was coming home. He shook off his thoughts-- ones that he shouldn’t have been in his head at a time like this. Looking through the window he was going to break through, he saw a figure walking down the hall-- likely a maid servant. He couldn’t ponder this person for too long, as his employers gave the signal to move in on the targets. 

Overeager, the Rodian jumped in first, aiming his blaster at the figure. Jango sighed, and jumped in after the kid as he tried to get a shot on this person, but he missed. Before Jango himself could get a shot in, another shot was fired from the Rodian. This time, the woman pulled out a lightsaber, deflecting the shot. Fuck. Of course the King called the Jedi. Jango sighed quietly behind his helmet, shifting on his feet, preparing to fire his blasters. The jedi must’ve heard the shifting of his beskar, because she quickly turned to face him. Jango’s heart seized in his chest.

Shit. 

She was absolutely gorgeous. She looked so soft, and Jango just wanted to pick her up in his arms and hold her tight to his chest. 

“Keep your bucket on, Verd. She’s a jetii; your enemy.” he tried to tell himself, though he didn’t believe a word of it. He had a job to do, though, and he was gonna finish it. 

“Well, well, now what do we have here?”

When he spoke, he didn’t miss the subtle shiver that racked through her body, even though she clearly tried to suppress it. Jango smirked under the helmet; she was just as affected by him as he was by her. Good. At least he could have fun with her while they fought. 

»»————- ★ ————-««  
“Stand down, bounty hunters,” you told the two men, shifting on your feet to be able to fend off attacks from either of them. Your gut screamed at you to put your saber down, to not hurt the Mandalorian, but your logical half stayed strong and kept your saber alight. 

“Not a chance, Jedi,” the rodian sneered, and fired another blast, which you once again deflected. 

“Why don’t you back down, pretty girl?” the mandalorian spoke again, and it took all of your strength to suppress your blush, “we aren’t here for you. So why don’t you step aside and let us do our job, hm?”

You stifled another shiver threatening to rack your body. Hell, did this mando have an effect over you. Your body, your heart, wanted to listen to him, but your mind was resilient, and you held your resolve. You never thought yourself so submissive; why is this side of you only coming out now? Is it the mandalorian? 

“Sorry, I can’t do that,” you smiled sweetly, dropping your cloak and assuming a defensive position. You notice the mando stiffen, his helmet trained on your body. You could practically feel his eyes through the helmet, traveling across your form. 

“Go,” the mando barked at the rodian, “I’ll deal with our little jetii,”, you couldn’t suppress the shiver as the rodian ran down the hallway, and you cursed yourself for showing your opponent weakness. 

In your head, you knew you should’ve followed the rodian, but you stood where you were, you and the mandalorian assumed fighting positions. You flicked your com on, alerting Sirena and Javesh of the situation, to no response. 

“Your friends are probably a bit busy right now, pretty girl,” the mando told you as he whipped out a vibroblade, “my friends have them occupied.”

“Well, that’s good. No one to go after the King then,” you quipped, as the two of you began circling one another, looking for openings to strike, the tension between you high. Though deep down, you didn’t truly want to attack the mandalorian, though you didn’t know why. Eventually, though, you thought you spotted an opening in his defenses, and made your move. You lunged at him in an attempt to disarm him, but it didn’t end up going the way you planned. He knew what you were doing, and in your fight disarmed you, and pinned you to the wall, vibroblade at your throat. 

“You gonna stand down now, jett’ika?” the mandalorian murmured as he held you against the wall, and this time you couldn’t stop your cheeks from visibly flushing. 

“Not a chance, daddy,” you murmured back teasingly, kneeing him in a soft point in his armor as he was stunned by your comment. You slip out of his grasp and take the vibroblade from him, pinning him to the velvet carpet, “oh how the tables have turned,” you grin down at him, and you hear him huff in amusement.   
“Oh sweetheart, do you really want to play this game with me? Because it will just end bad for you,” he growled lowly, and you felt yourself getting increasingly wet between your thighs. 

“What kind of bad do you have in mind…” you gasped mid-sentence as he flipped you, pressing you to the carpet, a metal-clad thigh forced between yours. 

“If you’d let me, little girl, I’d steal you away to one of these fancy royal bedrooms and make you mine,” he pressed the forehead of his helmet to yours, one of his hands coming up to take your chin in between his fingers, “would you like that, princess?” 

Maker, you should say no. You should find a way out of this compromising position and run far, far away from this mandalorian who just steals your breath away. 

But you don’t. 

Your breath hitches as you nod, your face heating up, “yes,” you whisper. You feel his rumble of approval right before he picks you up bridal style, and you wrap your arms around his strong neck. Before you and your mandalorian could get far, you heard someone running down the hallway-- it was the Rodian, his blaster drawn. 

“Jango! we need assistance! Kill the Jedi and-” the Rodian gasped in surprise and went to aim the blaster at you, though the mandalorian was quicker, and shot him dead. Jango growled in a possessive manner, and you felt his grip on your body tighten. A warm feeling seeped into your chest, and a shiver went up your spine

“That didn’t kill the mood, did it, cyar’ika?” he asked, starting to walk towards the closest bedroom door. 

“Y/n,” you replied, nuzzling your head into the space between his neck plate and shoulder guard. He paused, and you giggled as you clarified, “my name, Y/n.” 

“Y/n,” he repeated as he opened the door, quickly shutting it behind him, “a pretty name for a pretty little girl.” 

“You have a handsome name yourself, Jango,” you giggled as he threw you to the bed, and you could feel his smile through his helmet. 

“Undress for me, princess, I wanna see you,” Jango ordered as he removed his helmet, and you lost your breath. He was stunning, and you fumbled over the ties of your damn jedi robes as you undressed before him, his dark eyes eating you alive. 

“That’s it, good girl,” he cooed, and you moaned quietly. If you weren’t turned on before, you definitely were now. “Such a good girl for me, Y/n.” You shivered when he spoke your name, and when you both were completely nude, he pushed you down into the mattress. 

It felt like a starship crashed into you when your lips met his, but in a good way. That feeling from earlier-- the missing piece was finally reunited. You realized as his lips moved down to your jaw and neck, kissing and nipping marks into your skin, that the force had brought you together. You were meant to be together. But you couldn’t say anything-- you were a Jedi, and he was a bounty hunter, and a Mandalorian no less. There was no way he could possibly love you back, right? 

You were dragged away from your thoughts when Jango sucked a mark onto your pulse point, and you mewled as electric pleasure surged through your body. He moved slower than you anticipated he would, almost reverently. His lips met every patch of skin he could reach, paying special attention to your soft breasts. You sighed his name in pleasure as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly. There was a waterfall between your legs now, and it needed attention. You shifted under him in an attempt to get him to touch you there, but he only chuckled as he moved his lips to your stomach. 

“What is it baby? Tell daddy what you need, mesh’la,” Jango murmured into your skin, and you swore you could have combusted. 

“So wet, please daddy,” you whined, throwing your head against the pillow as he moved down to be face level with your core, “please, daddy,” you repeated as you spread your legs for him. 

“Oh little girl, you’re absolutely soaked. Daddy could just eat you up,” he groaned, before shoving his head between your thighs. You cried out, your fingers winding into his curly black hair, your back arching to meet his lips, but his strong hands pinned your hips back down to the bed. 

“You taste so good, princess,” Jango growled against your cunt, sucking your clit between his lips. “You’re so good for daddy.” 

You were red hot, the way his mouth devoured you and his dirty praises building the coil of pleasure in your abdomen. You might’ve been a Jedi, but you weren’t a complete celibate like some other Jedi. You’ve pleasured yourself on occasion, but this kind of pleasure was like nothing you’ve ever felt before. 

A moan lept from your throat as Jango slid two fingers into you, scissoring them and sliding them in and out. You cried out as you felt your release getting closer and closer. Jango must’ve sensed this, because he briefly removed his lips from your clit once again to speak.

“You gonna cum, y/n?” he grinned as you nodded furiously, begging him and whining his name, “cum for me, princess. Cum for daddy.” Once he stopped speaking, his lips returned to your clit, and you were done. You came around his fingers with a cry, your grip on his hair almost painful. He worked every drop of your orgasm out of you, and when you pushed him away, he moved back up your body to press a kiss to your lips. 

“You think you’re ready to take me, cyar’ika?” Jango murmured against your lips, and you pulled away briefly to look him in the eyes. 

“I know this sounds crazy, given we just met, but I trust you, Jango,” you say, pressing your forehead to his in what you know is a mandalorian kiss, “be gentle,” you whisper against his lips, and he shudders. 

“Don’t worry, babygirl,” he assures you, pushing you gently back to the bed, “I’ll take care of you.” 

He ground himself in your arousal, and pressed his lips to yours as he slipped the head of his cock into your entrance. You gasped, and he instantly stilled until you told him to keep going. Jango groaned your name as he bottomed out, stilling and holding you tight to his chest. He only started moving when you told him to, and every subtle move of his hips against yours was like pure heaven. As your noises became more frequent, he subtly picked up the pace, and moaning in your ear words you could never possibly forget. 

“Beautiful, fuck, so damn beautiful. I never thought I’d meet someone like you, princess.” 

“You make me feel so good, y/n. You’re so good for daddy.”

“Never want to let you go, pretty girl. Want you to be with me forever-shit.” 

Your heart seized in your chest at his words. Sure, they could’ve been spur-of-the moment claims made in passion, but part of you believed that he truly meant what he was saying. 

“Jango!” you gasped as you felt that coil in your abdomen tighten again, “I-I’m close, daddy. Can I cum? Please, daddy,” you whined as you begged for him. He groaned, pressing his head into your neck as one of his hands slipped down to rub your clit. 

“You’ve been such a good girl for daddy,” Jango panted against your neck, his thrusts starting to grow erratic, “cum for me, y/n.” 

You cried out, holding Jango like he was your lifeline as you came around him, your vision blacking out for a moment from the force of your orgasm. Jango came soon after, pulling and his cum covered your thighs. Jango pressed a soft kiss to your lips before muttering something about getting a washcloth for you, and he got up to go to the ‘fresher. 

»»————- ★ ————-««  
Jango was in so deep, and he didn’t even know her. He hated leaving her for even the few moments it took to grab a washcloth from the ‘fresher. He couldn’t help but watch her for a few moments from the ‘fresher door, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took as she recovered from her first time. Jango felt his chest swell with pride at the fact that she trusted him enough to let him be her first time. But he didn’t want to focus too much on that. He was falling more and more in love with Y/n every moment, but he didn’t know how to approach this. He’s never fallen in love before-- he’s never really had a committed relationship, and every girl that he had taken to bed was paid. But she wasn’t like those women; she was strong, but soft. Sharp yet smooth. He’s fought many jetii in his day, killed many of them too, but this one was different. She was meant to be in his arms. He could just feel it. 

»»————- ★ ————-««  
You sighed as you felt the cool cloth meet the warm skin of your thighs and pussy, a smile gracing your lips. Jango pressed a brief kiss to your lips before sliding into the bed beside you, pulling you into his arms. 

“I meant all of those things,” Jango said after a moment of silence, “I don’t know what it is about you, Y/n, but I feel like I need you with me. You don’t need to respond, I just--” his voice faltered. He was nervous. 

“I feel the same way, Jango,” you hushed him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I want to be by your side, too--”

“Then come with me,” he interrupted, “Run away with me, Y/n. Maybe we could find some backwater planet to settle on, start over together--”

“I would love to Jango, but the council… it’s harder to hide from the Jedi than you think it is. And you’re a bounty hunter-- I’m sure there’s some warrant on your head. I wouldn’t want to risk your safety when the council comes looking for me after I mysteriously dissapear.” 

Jango sighed, frustrated at the ways of the Jedi. You took his hands in yours, rubbing your thumbs over his fingers to sooth him. 

“There’s nothing we can do now, but I promise you, one day, I will join you,” you whisper, pressing a kiss to his hands. “Now, as much as I would love to stay here, we both have jobs to do,” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jango grumbled, nuzzling his head into your neck, placing a delicate kiss on one of the many forming hickeys. 

The two of you got up and redressed, the only noise being the rustling of fabric. That is, until Jango playfully smacked your ass after you slid on your undergarments. You squeaked in surprise, turning to his smirking face with an embarrassed flush. As you both prepared to leave the room, you gasped out a “wait,” and pulled out a holopad from one of your robe pockets. Jango immediately understood, and fussed with his vembrance so that you could add your communication info to his system, and he added his to yours.

After communication was sorted out, Jango grabbed his helmet, and you pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he could put it over his head. Your mandalorian huffed in amusement as he returned the brief kiss. He slid the helmet over his head, and you walked out of the bedroom. You could both hear shouts from down the hall, and you both knew you had to act fast to make it seem like you weren’t mating like loth cats five minutes ago. Luckily you didn’t have to do too much set up, just pretending to do some hand-to-hand as Sirena rushed down the hall. 

Seeing you in “trouble,” Sirena used the force to push Jango against the wall. You flinched as you heard Jango hit the wall, and looked back at him sympathetically as Sirena grabbed you by the arm, dragging you to the main fight with the remaining bounty hunters and Javesh. 

“Are you okay? We couldn’t get in contact with you for almost an hour!” Sirena asked as she dragged you down the hall. 

“Fine, that mando knocked out my com,” you lied, hiding your blush at the realization that you and Jango went at it for an hour. And you were already beginning to feel a twinge between your legs. Maker. 

»»————- ★ ————-««  
By the end of the day, your mission was done. The usurpers were taken down, and the bounty hunters fled. You saw Jango one last time, and you smiled at him while nodding your head. Though you couldn’t see his face, you knew he was smiling too as he returned the nod. 

As you left the beautiful planet of Avaria to head back for Coruscant, you found yourself wishing you could have left with Jango. One day, you thought, one day I will run away with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! There will be more in this series don't worry. Also, I hope you liked my OCs! Yes, this is a master/padawan romantic relationship, but Javesh wasn't always Sirena's master. Sirena is the same age as the reader and Javesh is two years younger than Jango (for refrence).


End file.
